Talk:Six Paths Senjutsu
Facts Something that proves this isn't speculative?--JOA20 (talk) 07:08, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :The manga, of course. The cloak Naruto dons after receiving all nine tb chakras is called Rikudō Senjutsu by Madara. Furthermore, he says that he himself has the same power. Other users of this are Obito and of course the Sage himself. When it comes to Obito, Madara called his staff transformation Senninka. The connection of Senninka and Rikudo Senjutsu has yet to be explained, though. Rikudo Senjutsu is the Nine Biju Mode, so to speak. • Seelentau 愛議 07:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::As you know, I completely disagree. I think you misinterpreted things. Rikudou Senjutsu is the power that Naruto's got, Madara didn't say it's the name of the form. The orbs and staff are part of the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki form, they aren't separate things. What sense does it make for the staff to be called Sage Transformation and for the cloak Rikudou Senjutsu?--Elveonora (talk) 09:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, this article actually contradicts Seel's notion that it's the name of the jinchuuriki form, since according to Skarrj, it's a new Sage Mode, hence the infobox showing Naruto's face and not the cloak. Skarrj idea/interpretation differs from yours, Seelentau, so I don't see how come you don't disagree with him. I actually partially agree with Skarrj, I take "Rikudou Senjutsu" as a technique/power too, but it isn't the Ten-Tails jinchuuriki form's name, that is called Sage Transformation. I interpret "Rikudou Senjutsu" as meaning simply "Hagoromo's Senjutsu (chakra)" Hagoromo by giving Naruto his chakra granted him a sort of permanent Sage Mode, hence Naruto wasn't in need to absorb natural energy, he just woke up with it, also no pigmentation. So in short: * Rikudou Senjutsu = permanent Sage Mode * the orbs, staff, cloak and all jinchuuriki form = Sage Transformation--Elveonora (talk) 09:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Sysop feedback on the whole terminology and phenomena thing?--Elveonora (talk) 11:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Still counting the number of things that are confusing in the recent episodes, and shuddering when I think how much more complicated they're sure to get. Omnibender - Talk - 11:44, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :What we know: * Upon Obito manifesting the orbs and staff, Madara called it Sage Transformation * Madara said that he and Naruto possess "Rikudou Senjutsu" This is Seel's personal opinion: "The whole thing is part of the "Rikudō Senjutsu". The "Sage Transformation" is the part of "Rikudo Senjutsu" were a user uses Senchakra (and probably YYR) to create the orbs. The chakra mode Naruto and the others have has yet to be named, but is part of the "Rikudo Senjutsu", too. Just like the "Sage Mode" is part of the normal "Senjutsu" I agree that "Rikudou Senjutsu" is everything surrounding the orbs, staff, cloaks and all, but IMO it simply refers to Hagoromo's Senjutsu chakra, not a brand of Senjutsu techniques, as Seel believes. So in short, my interpretation is that the jinchuuriki form is called Sage Transformation, while the power it uses is Rikudou Senjutsu, meaning my major disagreement with Seel is that while for him only the orbs/staff are Sage Transformation and cloaks are unnamed, for me the cloak too is part of the Sage Transformation. Also this article as it is, is basically fanon, because even tho I agree with some of it, it wasn't stated--Elveonora (talk) 12:12, April 28, 2014 (UTC) : Key word, "my interpretation" and "IMO" (in my opinion, for those who don't dabble in internet lingo). None of which are facts. Seel's translations, however, are facts, and they point more to his explanation of things. Please don't turn this into another week long pissing match. You seem to think that because you don't agree with it, it cannot be so, but, while this article is in need of great restructuring, its not entirely false. That is the only thing I'm going to say about it. I've been in enough arguments this week, so I'm going to respectfully bow out after this message. Too many headaches >_< ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::As it goes with every new information we get, we should only write it down. Nothing else. Here, we write down that Madara called Naruto's cloak/abilites this and said that he has the same cloa/abilities. Then we write down what those abilities are and that's about it. Nothing about a Kyubi Mode or anything. • Seelentau 愛議 21:01, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: I agree with you Seel. As much as I disagree with some of the things pertaining to other subjects, I think that, as much information as we're being thrown lately, its best to just record what we know and nothing more. Arguments like these are becoming too frequent and with the manga ending this year (or so I've been told), we'll have plenty of time to connect the dots and sort everything out once everything is said and done. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::@Foxie, I have almost wrote something very... "unnice" just now. Where do you see me disagreeing with any translation? I think you put your tongue down his opening too often, no offense. The translation doesn't point any more to his view of things than it does to mine, but whatever Seel says is a holy grail to you despite being just that, an opinion, but no, a specific individuals' opinions are facts around here, while opinions of us lesser beings are just that, opinions of course. Anyway, the article as is now is good, with the fanon/unconfirmed stuff removed. I have nothing with it at the moment, save the name. Madara called Obito manifesting the orbs/staff Sage Transformation, that sounds more like the name of the Ten-Tails jinchuuriki's form than "Six Paths Sage Technique" does. It's even ironic, because originally you agreed with me. What sense does it make for the orbs/staff and all to be named separately, despite being part of the jinchuuriki form?--Elveonora (talk) 21:32, April 28, 2014 (UTC) : I call it as I see it. Whether that makes you mad or not doesn't concern me. Seel gave you the direct translations and how they fit into the context of the series, and you spun your own theories based on, and I quote, "your interpretation" and "your opinion" which simply isn't fact. The bad thing is, you ask for these translations, but then when they don't agree with you're theory, all of a sudden everyone who takes them at face value is "taking things too literal". And when they do agree with your theories, they're the law of the land (or in this case the wiki). Seel has recorded on this page all that we know to be fact from what has been told to us in the manga. If you have to rely on "I think", "in my opinion", and "my interpretation" to get your point across, then we're just going to go around in circles for weeks (like these previous article discussions), because theories can be debated forever. /rant : Seel is suggesting we simply record what the manga literally states to us and nothing more until we're told more. That's what's been done here. That's all that needs to be done here for the time being. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:40, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::And the manga wrote Madara calling Obito manifesting the orbs and staff "Sage Transformation" what do we do with that?--Elveonora (talk) 22:09, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Name: Senjutsu of the Six Paths And now for something completely different. Shouldn't the name be something like "Senjutsu of the Six Paths" or something? Given how Rikudo Sennin becomes Sage of the Six Paths? So shouldn't Rikodu Senjutsu then be Senjutsu of the Six Paths? Keep in mind I don't care regardless, I am just curious.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:56, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Depends on how literal you want to be with the translation. Rikudou means Six Paths and Senjutsu means Sage Technique/s, so the name is correct as is. Although I believe the Senjutsu part refers to Senjutsu chakra, not techniques. I interpret "Rikudou Senjutsu" as "Hagoromo's Senjutsu"--Elveonora (talk) 12:07, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :I think Senjutsu of Hagoromo derived from the Shinju after he became its jinchūriki. There are many kinds of senjutsu. Naruto could uses Sage Mode to fight against Obito (Six Paths), this is example. And after meeting with Hagoromo, he can combine Sage Mode with the chakra from nine tail beasts, similar to Hagoromo and Shinju, except senjutsu from the toads. When Madara states about that, it's not right exact. So, it's still the part of Sage Mode page, not an independent page. --Sulina (talk) 12:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I also think "Rikudou Senjutsu" is Hagoromo's Senjutsu chakra and results in sort of a permanent Sage Mode. Madara got that as the Shinju's jinchuriki, while Naruto got that from Hagoromo who in turn had it from his magical tree relations.--Elveonora (talk) 12:54, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Obito a user Where was it stated that Obito had this ability? Steveo920, 19:45, April 28, 2014